Full House
by Elizabeth Grenich
Summary: A collection of oneshots from my Supernatural AU. This will have an accompanying story (or stories...**waggles eyebrows**)Set around mid-season 8, angels didn't fall, Kevin didn't die, Cas is still an angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving In**

"SAM!" the deep throated yell startled Sam out of his reading. He was sorely tempted to ignore Dean's current crisis and finish his research, but the pounding of footsteps alerted him to the fact that he was allowed no respite.

"You yelled?" Sam asked calmly, peering at his brother over his book. He started to grin, noting the distressed and frankly, aghast look on his brothers face.

"Have you _heard?!_" Dean waved his arms upward, as if it was obvious. Sam tilted his head, paying attention for the first time that morning. The faint strains of Schubert's work wafted down from Rory's side of the bunker and he smirked.

"Is Schubert just too educated for you Dean?" he remarked. Dean looked taken aback and gave Sam his 'what the hell man?' look.

"Schubert? What is that? A sneeze?"

"Austrian composer." Kevin walked in, his mouth full of sandwich.

"A what?"

"Composer," Schubert got louder as Rory walked into the room. She held up her iphone and pressed the pause button. "Someone who writes music and in this case a European someone noted for having writing an impressive plethora of music in his short life." Dean didn't have an automatic retort to that and Sam just shared a smirk with Kevin.

"It's refreshing to have such class amongst us." he said, putting aside his book and addressing Rory.

"I'd hardly call a rudimentary knowledge of famous composers class Sam." Rory returned, though she smiled bashfully.

"I like you." Kevin commented. He swung his legs up on the table, chomping delightedly on his sandwich.

"I'm living with a group of ultra-dorks." Dean groaned slouching into a chair next to Sam.

"I'm not the one who voted for Star Trek IV last night." Rory returned.

"That is a _classic._"

"Well so is Schubert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow**

"Well?" Rory called to Dean. She pursed her lips, blowing fog at him and feeling decidedly like a dragon. Dean shut the hood of the impala, looking across it at Rory and raising an eyebrow. At least someone was being entertained by their plight. He _could _have listened when Sam had warned them about the impending snow. But then, Sammy never could get his facts straight when he had a fever. How was he supposed to know what to believe?

"She'll be fine," he crunched through the snow to her. "I'll walk to the garage and grab some chains and stuff, will you watch her? Cas'll be back in a second with coffee."

"The chains you left behind because we didn't need them." Rory didn't even try to hide her smirk. "Maybe I should just go find Cas, she'll be fine on her own. It's not like anyone lives in town, let alone on this street. Even if they did, it's not like they're not going steal a '_67 Impala_." Dean clenched his jaw together, purposefully looking away. She smirked. She had no idea why, but she took an odd pleasure in pissing him off.

"Will you just…."

"I know I know, don't worry, I'll guard her with my life." she nudged his arm. "Now get. The sooner you return the sooner we can get home."

"You don't like being stuck in the cold?" he waggled his eyebrows. Rory gave a pointed look at the mounds of snow around them.

"I won't be the only one in about two seconds."

Dean held out his hands as he backed away.

"You're picking a fight with the wrong guy." he called. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, talk big." she leaned against the hood of the car and watched him disappear down the road. The chill settled through her and she shoved her hands into her pockets, shrinking against the car. The quiet town was now deathly still with the thick layers of snow. It was peaceful and biting.

She could hear Cas crunching through the snow before she saw him. He was laboring towards her, small puffs of fog matching his labored breathing.

"You didn't have to run. Why exactly didn't you ninja your way back here?"He set the tray of coffee atop the impala, leaning on the hood.

"Sam thinks I should experience more things, it's supposed to help me assimilate." he replied. Rory grinned.

"That seems wise." she paused, getting an idea. "You want to _really_ experience snow?"

Dean wasn't surprised when the impala came into view and there was no one near her. He also wasn't surprised to see the snow around the car had been ravished. He smirked and shook his head. She thought she could get _him?_ No sir, he knew better. He looked over at Kevin who'd walked over with him from the bunker. Gesturing for him to keep walking Dean quietly dropped the chains and picked up two handfuls of snow. Kevin grinned, lengthening his steps, assuring his crunching could be heard from the impala.

Dean crept around the car till he was facing Cas and Rory's backs. In one quick swoop he'd shoved both snowballs down their backs and retreated around the car. The two hollered as freezing snow dripped down their backs. Rory whirled around on her knees and pelted Dean with the stack of snowballs she'd armed herself with. He dodged her first several attempts, grinning ear to ear.

"What was that about being cold? Hmm?" he taunted, reaching down to arm himself once again.

"Oh you're gonna get it Winchester."


	3. Chapter 3

**So Many Faces**

"People don't appreciate the faces that we wear for them." Rory said suddenly. Dean turned to her, eyebrow raised high.

"What?"

"This," she gestured to the both of them, waving her mascara wand with sharp annoyance. "My makeup, your 'll never appreciate the effort that goes into this."

"People don't appreciate anything." Dean responded. He turned his back to her again, resuming his task of tying his tie. Rory scrunched her nose.

"Damn straight." she huffed. Dean stole a look back at her, smirking and shaking his head.

"You know something?" she continued, throwing her makeup in her bag and and whirling around to face him. "I bet if people knew what you did, they wouldn't even flinch before they started demanding things. Home EMF scans, ghost prevention, hex protection….the list would be endless."

"Then it's a good thing we're decent liars." Dean smiled at her and shrugged on his jacket.

"Mm no, not decent. We're _damn _good liars." Rory took one last look in the mirror smacking her lips together. Dean held out his arm for her and she accepted, nodding once more to herself. _Because you've got to be damn good to be able to lie to yourself. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Wingwoman **

"The blonde over by the bar looks nice." Rory gestured with her glass of scotch. "She's got nice legs." Dean set down his beer, staring at her with an eyebrow raised. She caught his look and shrugged. "Whaaaat? Sam wanted you to come out and have fun, I'm just trying to help. Mind you, I've never been a wingman before."

"I don't need a wingman." Dean rolled his eyes. Rory smirked, making a show of sizing him up before nodding.

"No, no you don't."

"Anyway, someone's gotta make sure Cas and Sam are ok, and get you home." he frowned as she set her empty glass down. "How many is that now?" She shrugged in response.

"Why don't you just take the night off? Go out, gamble or play pool or something. Be irresponsible for once." she nodded her head to the booth across from them. "The brunette looks ready to leave." Dean followed her gaze to the small, wavy haired woman that sat across from him. As she turned her head, bright brown eyes met his and he started to smile, an automatic gesture that was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone. Rory rolled her eyes as she watched him answer the text.

"I saw that." he muttered tapping slowly away.

"You text like a grandpa." she returned, checking her own phone.

"If you're so hip, why don't _you _go have fun and be irresponsible?"

"Maybe I just don't want to."

"Well then maybe we're both just a pair of grannies." Dean took a sip of his beer and leaned back in his chair.

"What'd Sam say?"

"They'll be home late tonight. I guess Cas is pretty knackered." He responded, taking another long swig of beer and ignoring the growing a awkwardness between them. Rory looked down at her own phone, grinning as she read Sam's text.

"Sam says to stop being such a grouchy face."


End file.
